


Front

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Whenever Emma lies on her front, Killy Cat always likes to perch or sleep on her bum.





	Front

Emma was pulled out of a peaceful sleep by movement on top of her, specifically movement on her bum. She frowned a little in confusion, slowly turning her head to look back down the length of her body.

She was lying on her front, her arm hooked around her pillow and it now seemed that her fur ball husband had decided to take up residence on her bum.

“What are you doing, Killy Cat?“ she asked sleepily as he blinked innocently up at her from his new position. She knew better than to think he was really innocent, she’d learnt by now that Killian in cat form was always up to something.

With a cute little meow, Killian got himself comfortable and lay down, clearly with no intention of moving. Emma sighed a little and rested her head back down on her pillow, happy to let him be in favour of a little more rest.

 

\---

 

After the first time he’d sat on her bum in their bed, she didn’t think anything of it when he did it again, and again, and again. It seemed to be their little thing now. Whenever he was in cat form and she lay on her front, he’d climb on top of her and perch on her bum.

Sometimes he’d curl up and sleep or sometimes he was just content to be with her while she slept or read a book.

“Why do you do it?“ she asked him one day when he was back in his human form, “Why do you enjoy sitting on my bum so much?“

“It’s one of the warmest parts of you.“ he admitted with a slight blush, “It also gives me the best vantage point to watch you and make sure that you’re safe.“


End file.
